


Behind The Scenes

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 weekly challenges 2017 [39]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "We should just kill him already.""Who? Jim or Oswald?"





	Behind The Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> written for femslash100's challenge #570, which was a remainder week, so I went with challenge #372, which was 'plan.' also written for day 28 of Inktober for Writers, where the prompt was 'power.' 
> 
> Oswald/Sofia and Jim/Sofia are both alluded to.

"We should just kill him already." 

Sofia tears her eyes away from the fireplace and glances down at Barbara, whose head is resting in her lap. Her severe bob is growing out, softer around the edges, but the rest of her, her mind included, is as sharp as ever. 

"Who? Jim or Oswald?" 

"Can't it be both?" Barbara's laugh is shockingly loud, barbed like razor wire. "Oswald. For now. You have him eating out of your palm. Isn't it time?"

"Not yet." Sofia has a plan for this, for her journey to power, laid out in neat, sequential steps, with just enough leeway for any unexpected issues that arise. 

Admittedly, winning Oswald over took far less time than she expected, once she tapped into his unresolved mother issues, but he isn't quite where she wants him to be yet. She's had him literally begging on his knees before her, but he still has some walls up. 

They're walls that she could step over, but she wants them gone completely, if only to see the look in his eyes when he realizes what she's done. 

There will still be Jim to deal with, once Oswald is disposed of, but the fine-tuning of that can wait a little longer. 

She can sense Barbara's frustration, so she leans over and presses her lips to her forehead. 

"Soon. I promise." 

"You better keep that promise," Barbara says, tilting her head back so her breath brushes against Sofia's lips. 

Sofia smiles. 

"I fully intend to."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
